


Regret is a rope

by Sazzy_land (orphan_account)



Series: Regret is a rope [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broken Heart, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, keith is a heartbreaker, klance, lance is too precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sazzy_land
Summary: Stupid keith he thought as he collapsed to the ground. Sobs racking his body and he wished so badly that he could turn back time and take those words he let out so tenderly and openly back.





	Regret is a rope

Lance walked into a garden and his heart felt as if it had been torn apart by a million thorns and knives. 

He supposed it was his fault that he wasnt wanted back. The roses that used to be in his hand was dashed across the ground, blending into the other rose patch. 

He had tear tracks on his face and it reflected off the light when his face scrunched up after he remembered how he was turned down so brutally.

 

Stupid keith he thought as he collapsed to the ground. Sobs racking his body and he wished so badly that he could turn back time and take those words he let out so tenderly and openly back. 

Regret was a rope and was dragging him back into the walls that he built up. It took so long for the worry and anxiety to lessen but what had just transpired brang it back tenfold.

He didn’t know if he was going to come back from this. It had been a leap of faith and a giving of trust but that was just thrown back in his face. He felt his heart tighten as he thought of Keith. His smile. His confusion. His arrogance. Lance loved everything about Keith even if he kept up the pretence of an rival.

Maybe it was hopeless.

Maybe all the feelings he felt were wrong and he was wrong. He never told anyone his sexuality and he took a massive fall when he exposed himself to Keith. 

He gave Keith a rose. A lovely massive rose but it was all on vane and lance was dumb. To give him a rose was as if a death sentence but the thought of confessing on valentines day seemed the best option at the time. 

 

The bitter pleasure of telling Keith how he really felt was satisfying for a moment at the shocked face and for a split second he thought he saw a hint of wistfulness in his eyes. What happened next he knew he would never forget and it would forever weight on his heart. He didn’t know the price of making himself so open and trusting and if he knew what actually was going to happen instead of the idiotically hopefully reality he had built up in his head. 

Keith looked so disgusted at the thought of lance liking him and he seemed as if he would rather death than be with lance ever. 

Lance felt his heart tighten at the thought of being unwanted and he was used to people to leave him since he was known for being very cocky and annoying but they didn’t know that it was all a facade.

He wasn’t as sure as he pretended to be and almost every choice was a hesitation or a wondering whether he was right or not. He did know what he was doing most of the time and he wanted to know if there was someone who cared enough to carry his internal struggles. 

Lance breathed in sharply as he recalled keith’sface when the realisation of his feelings sunk in. Lance turned his head as if he could turn away from the pain inside him. 

Lance stood up shakily and glanced down towards the roses on the ground. The roses were stained with brown from the dirt and he felt as if his heart was sinking. It was all Keith’s fault that he was going to be cast out by his teammates. 

Being gay was the worst curse the could think of. Steeling his heart and peeling his lips in a cocky smile he walked to his destination. 

The bottom of his shoes crushed the roses into the ground and feeling it underneath his foot, lance couldn’t help but feel a jolt of satisfaction run through him. 

Maybe he could say it was joke..just a poor chosen joke.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is some messy fic i made when i should be sleeping but i had time take advantage of valentines day. Remember to leave kudos if you liked this even a tiny bit.


End file.
